Kiss the Girl
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: Winner of 'Best Kiss' and 'Best Fraphne Pairing' in the 2010 SD FanFiction Awards! - While watching The Little Mermaid on the gang's movie night, Fred decides to show Daphne his true feelings for her. - Fraphne Oneshot/Songfic - Please read and review!


**A/N: Yay for songfics! I love this song, the movie it comes from, and Fraphne, so I thought about it and viola! I'm incorporating all three into one amazing story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not Scooby and the Gang - all rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated. I do not own the song 'Kiss the Girl' from the movie **_**The Little Mermaid **_**- those belong to Disney. **

* * *

_Percussion, strings, winds, words._

Fred Jones has always hated Disney Princess movies; from the time of when he was a toddler to now when he was seventeen. They bugged the crap out of him. All the romance and 'happily ever afters'. It was all a fairytale - nothing but a fantasy. Honestly, who in the heck falls in love with some random girl after returning her shoe? Or after a magic carpet ride? And all those 'true love's kiss' nonsense? It's _bologna._

But there he was, with the gang, sitting in Daphne's media room in Blake Manor. It was their traditional Saturday movie night, and unfortunately, it was Daphne's turn to pick the movie. She always picked a 'childhood favorite' or some chick flick that she would end up crying at the end with Velma.

This particular week, she'd pick _The Little Mermaid _and they were just getting to her favorite scene - Kiss the Girl. Every time they'd watch this movie (which was at least _every other time it was her movie choice_), she'd sit _really_ close to Fred, but he'd just stare off into space and try to avoid eye contact with her.

He'd already had trouble admitting his feelings for her and now here she was, getting all _comfy_ at his side, making him feel _uncomfortable._

_There you see her,  
Sitting there across the way.  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her.  
_

Fred looked in the corner of his eye to take a quick peek at Daphne, who was smiling at the screen. He chuckled to himself, humored at her intense interest in the movie. He loved her smile, her laugh, her voice; everything about her. Especially the way she blushed when he would compliment her; even if it was the smallest thing, like 'You look nice today'.

Daphne's voice never ceased to amaze him in two ways. One was that she _never stopped talking_! Well, unless something took her interest (like this movie). And two, how sweet and kind that never-ending voice sounded. The words would flow from her lips so perfectly, except when she would be at a loss for words after one of Fred's 'sweep you off your feet' comments.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try.  
You wanna kiss the girl._

Her lips, he'd watch when she'd talk. Of course, he watched everyone's lips as they talked... It was a way of showing that they had your attention. But Fred watched Daphne's lips a lot more closely, taking in every detail. It seemed like every time he'd see her, she'd be wearing a different shade of lip gloss or lip stick; but that was Daphne Blake for you - always into the latest styles.

Even as much as he tried to push the thought out of his head, Fred knew that he just wanted to take Daphne's face in his hands and kiss her sweetly. Just to show her how much he cared and _loved _her. Yes, Fred admitted it to himself plenty of times - he was in love with Daphne Ann Blake.

_Yes, you want her.  
Look at her, you know you do.  
It's possible she wants you too,  
There's one way to ask her._

It don't take a word,  
Not a single word.  
Go on and kiss the girl.

He wanted her - badly. He wanted to hold the majesty known as Daphne Blake and show her to the world as his. He wanted to walk hand-in-hand with her into Coolsville High and have everyone look at them, but he wasn't quite sure if that's what she wanted. Maybe she did, and maybe she didn't. At that moment, she'd been flirty, but not shown any hint of a serious relationship.

Fred could easily kiss her right now if he wanted to, even though the rest of the gang was in there with them. And he wouldn't have to start out the kiss with a speech or anything; he could just...kiss her... Easy enough, right?

_Sha la la la la  
My oh My  
Looks like the boy's too shy,  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl._

Wrong.

Sure, Fred was the 'leader' of Mystery Inc., but he didn't have all the courage in the world. He'd fought ghosts, witches, and monsters, but nothing seemed more terrifying than kissing Daphne. What would her reaction be? She could be overjoyed and happy, returning the kiss with just as much passion, or she could be shocked and run out of the room...

Or worse - she could reject him, then and there - in front of their best friends.

_Sha la la la la  
Ain't that sad.  
It's such a shame, too bad._

You're gonna miss the girl.  
Go on and kiss the girl...

The singing crab was getting on Fred's nerves! It was like he was singing straight to him and Fred was getting squirmy in his seat.

Daphne felt Fred move uncomfortably and looked to him. "Everything alright?" she asked in a hushed tone so she wouldn't bother the others.

"Yeah," Fred answered, and then turned back to the screen.

_Kiss the girl_, the crab urged._  
_

"Stupid crab," he muttered under his breath.

"Did you say something?" Daphne whispered.

_Quick, Fred, think of something! _he ordered himself. "C-can you pass the p-popcorn?" he improvised.

Daphne nodded and handed him the bucket with her hand still inside. Fred put his hand inside to get some of the food when his hand lay gently on top of the redhead's. Before she could pull away, Fred put a little pressure on it, forcing her to stay there.

She looked up to meet his eyes, and there he was, smiling timidly. Daphne smiled back and for the slightest moment, she forgot about the movie.

Scratch that, for a _while _she forgot about the movie. That being when she felt warm lips on hers and her eyes almost came out of her skull from shock.

Fred was kissing her - on the lips - in her media room - in her house - where Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby were - with them.

He slowly pulled back to see her expression and he was pleased. She was smiling with those lips and a blush creeped over her already rosy cheeks.

Fred smiled in return before gazing back up at the screen as if nothing ever happened, but behind them, Scooby, Shaggy, and Velma were silently high fiving each other and laughing.

_Kiss the girl,  
Kiss the girl,  
__Go on and kiss the girl!_

And as the song ended, Fred was inwardly thanking the annoying, singing crab from the Disney Princess movie he _use _to hate.

Who knew that on that night, he was convinced that fairytales could come true and that two people could really live happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I like it! It turned out a lot better than hoped. YAY FOR FRAPHNE! WOOOH! :D**

**Anyways, please, please, please review! I love feedback!**

**Thanks sooo much!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
